Ambrosia Kisses
by Bishiglomper
Summary: This began as a fluffy drabble after realizing I write Yami kissing Yugi rather excessively in my smut series "Feverish Desires". This explores that a bit, but also ended up as character exploration of my portrayal of Yami. It touches on the last chapter, and the general feel of the pwp series but otherwise it kinda works alone? Rated M for safety; possibly T rated.


Lol, I lied, this is totally an attempt to corrupt you poor innocent souls into going to read my smut. ;D

But no, really, **if you're not old enough, don't go looking for it.** It'll ruin you. You can't go back after your first smut. OTL And mine's rather explicit.

This has no sex, but touches on what happened in the previous chapter. Nothing missing that you need to know, really. This is just a drabble I had floating around after realizing I write Yami kissing Yugi rather _excessively_. It ended up as character exploration of my writing of Yami.

So enjoy and leave me a review~ 3

Yami loved tasting his aibou. He couldn't get enough of him, kissing him; devouring him. He claimed those soft, warm lips as often as he could, whenever he had the chance. Nothing pleased him more than having his light melt against him, reducing him to a puddle in his arms as he ravished that irresistible mouth. To him, Yugi tasted sweetly of blackberries, a hint of vanilla and held the smoky spiciness of a fine earl grey tea. He was simply divine. He could savor him endlessly.

The first time he claimed those lips, his heart had been racing. His head rushed as blood pumped fiercely from his heart, making him lightheaded with happiness. _His aibou had feelings for him._

Not only that, for he sensed already, early on, that his partner regarded him in somewhat high esteem, with a certain boyish, starry-eyed affection of idolism at times. It selfishly made his heart flutter, whenever he sensed the admiration emitting from his aibou; when he stared at the spirit with those large, gorgeous amethyst eyes, swimming with reverence. The boy didn't give himself enough credit; Yugi could be just as strong as he was, oftentimes being the one to steady the spirit's own resolve when things began to look bleak; his own strength paled in comparison to the power they forged when they stood united.

But when his aibou said _he was in love with him_ ; that's when the spirit's heart stopped suddenly, a mere fraction of a second as it was, stilling with a deafening silence. It resumed instantly with a vengeance, thrumming against his ribcage as his desires came to be realized.

Nothing could have made him happier then. If he were to have been suddenly granted a body; a living, breathing, tangible being of the earth, he felt it would have left him with a tinge of regret souring his elation; had he been unable to remain by his partner's side. It would all be meaningless. He held desperately onto this tiny flicker of hope, this small ember that burned within his heart that he would somehow be able to.

To stay with him.

The prospect that someday this winding path toward his memories might lead him further away from his earthly desires tore at him. He kept a devastating secret; one he would refuse to share with his partner. He knew, somehow, someday, possibly soon; that he may have to move on.

Only… he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not now. Not when he'd finally found a light in the darkness that surrounded him, trapped him for 3000 years during his stay in the millennium puzzle. Yugi was his better half, the light to his dark. He balanced him, completed him.

The spirit shuddered to think what he may have ended up as, had Yugi not been the one to solve the puzzle. His once wrathful sense of justice, gradually calmed, as he basked in the glow of the boy's innocence, dispelling his dissoluteness. Had he not found that light, taken hold of it, he may have very well ended up as corrupt as the spirit within the millennium ring.

The thought made him ill. He was glad there was something worth saving before he'd gotten to that point. He couldn't stomach the thought of subjecting Yugi to host a depraved creature such as that.*

His feelings were concreted the moment Yugi opened up his heart to him. His own was completely captured; hook, line and sinker.

Again, he found himself being selfish. A decision that may cost them both their hearts someday, and leave one, if not both of them broken and shattered; without the other to help pick up the pieces.

He had never intended to reveal his feelings for his partner, for what could he offer him, besides his love?

There was nothing. He had nothing. He _was_ nothing. The spirit was regarded as Yugi's Other Me. The boy; his Other Self. He was but a spirit that inhabited the millennium puzzle, a shadow of some former, nameless pharaoh that once ruled over a kingdom, a life he had no recollection of. He had no purpose, not that he knew of; until he'd simply been told of it.

He made promises though… promises he could only fantasize about keeping. Because reality was often a cruel mistress. He knew that, yet still he fed his lover that comfort; that sweet medicine, laced with a slow, undetectable poison.

Yugi confessed his love, and instead of doing the sensible thing, _the right thing_ and leaving well enough alone; Yami had unabashedly latched onto that fantasy of happiness, paying no heed to the consequences that were sure to manifest somehow, still.

He yearned for love, for a connection that went even deeper than the mental link he shared with his aibou. It was selfish and greedy, but at that whirlwind of a moment, he hadn't cared. He only cared about how his heart swelled at hearing the words he'd only dreamed of hearing.

But Yami truly was a monster, and somewhere deep inside, he knew it.

He'd taken advantage of the boy's pure, uncorrupted little heart, a teenager whose body was wrought with all sorts of confusing hormones and emotions. He, who offered his heart in its entirety upon a silver platter to him. He took advantage, and unknowingly to the boy, strung up the poor soul before the spirit like a fly to a spider, caught in its web; paralyzing him from the cold reality as he slowly drained the life from him. Feeding on his boundless energy; his light, his love. He was leading his partner toward sure destruction, but he couldn't help himself.

Because he loved him. A word more often than not, affiliated with feelings of warmth, light and happiness. Everything the boy was, and that he was not. Only Yugi was able to elicit these feelings from the dark spirit.

Back then, with nothing to distract him from the darkness; the loneliness of the puzzle, he turned his focus onto the boy. That curious little creature that held no malice for others, even when they brought him harm; his only wish simply being to make a friend. Not only one he could count on, but who could count on him, also.

And he did. Several friends gravitated toward his light, ironically by way of the puzzle. His partner finally had the connection he had so desperately craved. The spirit had been glad.

He even called _him_ friend, before the boy even asked his name. That was truly the first time the spirit had that strange, unfamiliar fluttering feeling of butterflies within his stomach. A feeling that before long, had teamed up with the feelings of elation whenever Yugi grinned at him, the humbling warmth that enveloped his cold heart every time he passionately expressed his gratitude; _his devotion_ toward his Other. It was because of this Yami began to regard him tenderly, at first wishing for nothing more than to be in his presence. To bask in that radiating warmth of his light. But he was an insatiable being, and he craved more. He wanted- no, _needed_ his love.

Was it so wrong, to let himself have it? He hadn't asked for it, as much as it killed him to keep his desires locked away. He did try, at first, to protect the boy from himself. To protect him from the utter impossibility of it. But then the boy went and opened the doors to that pure, untainted heart, and Yami was caught steadfast by brightness of its radiance, gripped by the overwhelming desire to keep it for himself.

He'd stolen it, and left his own in tribute.

His heart resided within Yugi, whilst he kept the boy's close in turn. He cherished it, as best he could. At this point, he could do nothing but pray it wouldn't be whisked away from him, leaving it to be crushed. Broken.

He had a feeling should that happen, Yugi would still continue to protect his own. Yami knew Yugi would never let the spirit go, to let his heart shatter beneath his feet. The thought simultaneously made his heart swell with overwhelming feelings of love; and sink deeply into the pit of his stomach with guilt.

That's just how he was. Even should harm befall him, Yugi would risk his life to protect others. A virtue he bared often, proven by the events that sparked his friendship with Joey when he faced that bully; when he risked being incinerated in the fire that threatened the well-being of the puzzle, _of him_.

He simply took his breath away. The air seized in his lungs whenever his partner did something, or just somehow ended up putting himself in danger. Which he would then meet head on with a passion that bewildered the spirit. He'd fallen in love with that part of him, the determined, clever little spitfire that he could be. Yami took pleasure in helping the boy channel that passion. His body may be smaller and weaker than most, but his spirit was the strongest he'd ever seen; his only flaw being that he was too kind, too accepting for his own good, leaving him vulnerable.

But he loved him for that, too.

He'd accepted the dark spirit in a way Yami highly doubted any other would have been able to. Even Tea, whom Yami knew was attracted to him. He liked her, considered her a friend in his own regard. But she wasn't privy to the extent of his darkness like Yugi was. He could keep no secrets from that one; _but the one._

And Yugi could keep no secrets from him. He wore his heart on his sleeve, the only exception being it completely slipped passed his radar the extent of the boy's own desires for him. Yami only saw the charming, idolizing affection he had toward the spirit, the boyish crush of admiration. He failed to notice when that grew into actual feelings of love.

Or maybe he refused to acknowledge it. Didn't let himself believe that maybe; maybe the boy would accept him. Bring him closer into that light. Yami didn't feel worthy.

Now that he was there though, in that light, Yami refused to leave it. Now that he could freely love him, _touch him_ ; he refused to acknowledge the utter ridiculousness of their situation. They shared the same body, _his_ body, but it was the boy's soul itself he'd fallen in love with. The narcissistic attraction to his partner's lithe, almost fragile, tender body; that pale, alabaster skin that could so easily flush a pretty pink, the fact that he so easily fueled his earthly desires was merely a bonus. And he truly desired him. It didn't matter that they were both male, their feelings transcending that aberration. Neither could no longer deny the feelings that bubbled up within them in regards to their respective Other.

He loved to make those feelings burn within his partner. Yugi had outed him once, noting the fact that the spirit simply couldn't keep his hands off him. He knew it didn't pass his notice when beforehand, they would share fleeting brushes of contact, seemingly innocent in their intent. He threw all pretenses to the wind afterwards, touching him whenever he desired. He was possessive of his partner. Yugi was _his lover_ , and gods be damned if he was ever going to let him forget that.

That was one of the reasons he claimed him so often. The soft, tender lips of his lover; that delectable flavor that was uniquely Yugi's, it was simply divine. It was his favorite way to touch him. His lover's kisses were his ambrosia.

Yami could lose himself in his lover's embrace if he wasn't careful. The boy could do things to him he didn't think was possible, being merely a spirit residing within an ancient artifact. Yet somehow the boy's touch lit his skin on fire, sending shivers down his spine with the most fleeting of touches. He made no carbon footprint when he manifested in the real world, but was still somehow able to interact with Yugi physically, sometimes affecting even his physical surroundings. The affection went unnoticed to any other being, with Yugi being the only one able to interact with him. It was a perplexing thing.

The puzzle itself was a marvel. Not only able to house an ancient spirit for several millennia, but it was with its own awesome powers. Yami didn't require much, simply being a spirit, but the puzzle supplied him with anything he needed within its mystical depths. He still wasn't sure how it worked. He simply desired it, and it manifested.

When his partner showed up in his bed unexpected one night, well, he had never been so grateful to the ancient prison as he had then.

It was that night, he was finally able to have Yugi in a way that was truly significant; to the both of them. He had given himself to the spirit entirely, trusting him with his most precious of gifts. He let himself be taken, giving his virginity to the spirit without any considerable hesitation. Some would have taken something like that to be insignificant, nothing worth agonizing over. But to the boy it was, so as for the spirit, he accepted the gift sincerely. He tried to make it a special, memorable experience for his lover.

That was where they were now, currently in their relationship. Comfortable. Content. Needing nothing else from the other, as they had given themselves completely to one another. Yami wanted nothing more now than to hold his aibou close, cradling him and never letting him go.

"Yami?" piped the small voice of this aibou, nestled beside him.

"Hmm…?" he replied absently, thoroughly lost within his own thoughts. His unseeing gaze never left the age-worn texture of the chamber's stone ceiling. The arm not wrapped around his aibou lay resting behind his head, pillowing it as he laid on top of his pillows, reclined against the wall of the bed.

"…You okay?"

Yugi had silently been regarding his lover from there, in his arms. His chin rested upon the hand that lay on the spirit's chest. He watched as several different emotions flitted across the spirit's gaze over an indeterminate amount of time; as he laid there, staring at the ceiling, wrapped in the blanket of their content silence.

Whatever it was the pharaoh had been reflecting about, he kept it guarded. Only fleeting brushes of the spirit's feelings touched Yugi's consciousness, leaving him unable to distinguish the vague tinges of the multitude of emotion that ghosted across their link.

After a long moment, the spirit finally turned his head, meeting Yugi's concerned expression.

He blinked, clearing away the last of the foggy remnants of his reverie. He met his lover's tender, worried expression with a curious slight tilt of his head. "I'm fine, aibou. Why?"

Yugi deflated a bit there, on his chest and he rolled his head cutely to the side onto his cheek with a hint of a pout on his lips.

"Well, you're just… I'unno." Yugi faltered, his gaze briefly flickering away as he sought the words. "Like… you have something on your mind." Yugi returned to stare at him then, looking up at him; imploring.

"Oh." He said, and Yami's gaze softened, his eyes shining with tenderness for his partner. The expression made Yugi's heart flutter. "It's nothing in particular," he told him, and he pulled Yugi closer to himself. The spirit dipped his head, planting a kiss to his concerned lover's forehead. "Just… thinking about how blessed I am." He murmured against his hair, "To have you."

Yugi's cheeks tinged with shy embarrassment. He nuzzled his darker half's neck, burying his face in his shoulder; the spirit's hair tickled his nose. The spirit's hands came up to rest on his lover's back.

"I'm the one who's blessed," came the shy, nearly muffled reply. Yugi's arms came to slide up and around Yami's neck, hugging him. Yami smiled.

" _You mean so much to me, Yami._ "

Yami's hands rubbed him affectionately. " _As you do to me, aibou."_

Yugi removed his head from the spirit's shoulder, reaching up to softly claim the spirit's lips. His kiss was a chaste one, and with their eyes closed they simply reveled in the warmth of each other's lips. Soon enough Yami was dipping a tongue to trace along Yugi's bottom lip, and he accepted, letting the spirit in to slowly lavish him, letting him take his time.

They parted finally, each with a soft smile gracing their lips. Yugi's cheeks were dusted pink and the boy was pleased to see a similar shade coloring the pharaoh's own features. Yami brought a hand to cup the boy's cheek, and he caressed the soft, warm skin with his thumb.

 _ **/I love you, Yugi. /**_

Yugi's smile brightened, though his gaze softened. His eyes shimmered as though they were nearing tears.

 _"_ _I know."_

This fic's flavor de jour was brought to you by the Adagio tea blend, Tardis; created by Cara McGee. Because for some strange reason, that's immediately what came to mind when I thought "What would Yugi taste like?" lmao

So, like, I'm the first to admit I never know where I'm going with this, ever, when I writes these two. And when I wrote that last sentence, something kinda made my heart sink. Anybody else?

...Oh, wait, maybe I was still channeling Yami. ….Yep, that's probably it.

And if anyone wondered why I took artistic liberty with Yami's tangibleness, besides, well, _the obvious_ , it was because in one episode he ACTUALLY picked up Yugi's deck from his desk. In spirit form. Not to mention the times he like… _caught Yugi_ whenever he passed out, when _he_ was manifested beside Yami. So, like, they must cannonly be able to touch the other to some degree. Just thought I'd mention it. I hate messing with things like that just because it's convenient.

*(Insert Ryou going: "WHAT ABOUT MEEE ;_; " here.) Sorry Ryou baby, ilu. ;~;


End file.
